Two Glorious Weeks
by boombands
Summary: James wasn't the first Marauder to love Lily. In their fifth year Sirius spent two glorious weeks loving Lily in an almost deserted castle.
1. Chapter 1

Sirius sat down on the porch, the sun was just starting to go down She turned around and smiled at him before leaning down, her red hair falling all around her, as she picked up the little crying boy with shaggy black hair.

"What did mommy tell you Noah?" She asked him placing him on her hip.

Noah looked up at her, wiping his big grey eyes, "That it would bite me." She said snuggling closer to his mother.

"That's why we don't play with the gnomes, no matter what daddy says." She told him sending a death glare (and a wink) at Sirius. "Now let me see your finger." The boy held up his pudgy little finger and Lily examined it before giving it a kiss. "I think you're going to survive."

"Promise?" He asked her.

"Promise." She told him kissing his head and setting him down. "Now go get ready for bed." The little boy ran inside and Lily made her way to Sirius smiling. "I told you he shouldn't play with the gnomes." She said sitting on Sirius lap.

Sirius woke with a start looking around the dorm. Everyone else was still asleep. His heart was beating and he thanked God James couldn't read minds. He grabbed a shirt off the floor and headed downstairs. Sirius had been having these dreams about Lily for months now. And as luck would have it she was sitting downstairs by herself, the only other people were a group of third year girls who smiled at Sirius and giggled.

Sirius sat down in the chair next to Lily.

She looked up from her book, "You sure you don't want to sit next to your fan club?" She said motioning vaguely towards the girls.

"I'm sure." Sirius said stupidly. For the first time in his life Sirius didn't know what to say. "So um, are you going home for vacation."

"Nope." Lily said not even bothering to look up, unlike most girls Lily was not, nor had ever been, charmed by Sirius Black. This however only made Sirius want her more.

"How come? Is everything okay."

With a sigh Lily closed the book she was reading. "My parents won some vacation and are going on it together. I'm staying here. And how about you Black, are you staying here for vacation?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You've met Regulus haven't you?" He asked.

"Yeah…"

"Would you want to spend a week living in the room next to him?"

Lily cracked a smile, "I see your point. Is it true about his friends plan on joining up with You-Know-Who?"

Sirius wished he had information to give her, something interesting to say. He finally had her attention and all he could tell her was, "I don't know. I honestly don't talk to Reg unless I have to."

"My sister doesn't like me either." Lily said sadly. She pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and turned towards Sirius. He was aware of the eyes of the third years staring at them. "It's cause I'm a witch. Honestly I think she's jealous."

"Well of course she is. Can you blame her?" Sirius asked, his heart, he feared, was literally going to pound right out of his chest. It was something of an almost Christmas miracle that she couldn't hear it.

"I guess not but she doesn't need to be nasty does she?" Lily asked. "I mean, I didn't choose to be this way."

"You wouldn't think my family would be nasty because I'm not evil, but they are." Sirius said giving her what he hoped was his most charming smile, and she smiled back, a real genuine smile and this time he was almost sure he was having a heart attack. Sure James liked her but James also liked Madeline Verity and he made out with her in a broom closet. He knew truthfully Madeline wasn't the same thing but what was he supposed to do, he couldn't make her leave his head and he was allowed to have a conversation with whomever he wanted. 'Quit thinking about James' He told himself, pushing his best mate out of his head.

"I never though we'd have anything in common." Lily said her green eyes twinkling.

"Padfoot darling!" James said bounding down the stairs, "And the most charming Evans! How are you today my dear?" He asked offering her a low bow.

"Sod off." Lily said picking her book back up and offering Sirius the slightest of sad smiles.

"Whatever you want dear." James said turning his attention back to Sirius. "I think I've found another secret passageway and I want to check it out before Wormtail wakes up, you know how clumsy he is. Care to join me?"

"Of course my darling Prongs." Sirius said, and with a stab of regret he followed James out of the common room only glancing back at Lily once.

"The whole break alone with Evans? You are so lucky!" James said crawling along the passageway. "My stupid parents make me come home. I was looking forward to it, but to think I could be snogging Evans the whole time. It seems such a shame."

"Mate I really don't think she wants to snog you." Sirius said trying not to think about the dream he had last night, and certainly not of the conversation earlier. "Are you sure this ever ends?"

"I think I see light ahead." James said. "Yeah. Oh here's something. Ouch!" And the two boys came out in the back of Honeydukes.

"Amazing." Sirius said, looking around in awe.

Sirius and Lily were two of the four people staying in Gryffindor for Christmas. The other two were a pair of twin first year girls. Grabbing James' Invisibility Cloak and praying that Lily was in a good mood Sirius made his way downstairs. He made his way to the stairs that lead up to the girls dormitory. Once last year he had tried to sneak up to the girls dormitory on a dare and learned the hard way that they turned into a slide. The hard part being that McGonagall had been about to come down at the time and was not pleased to see him in a heap at the bottom.

"EVANS! EVANS!" Sirius yelled up the stairs. "LILY EVANS!"

"What?" Lily said sticking her head around the corner. "Is something wrong?"

"Not even close." Sirius gave her his best smile. "Want to go on an adventure."

"With you?"

"No with the giant squid. Yes with me."

"I don't know Sirius." Lily said.

She said his name. Sirius. It sounded so sweet…. _'Snap out of it.'_ "Come on live a little."

"Are we going to get in trouble?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Only if we get caught." He said and on a whim he threw the invisibility cloak over himself.

"No way!" She said bounding down the stairs and knocking into Sirius who had, purposefully, moved into her path. "Where did you get this?" She asked taking the cloak and holding it in her slender hands.

"It's James. Now are you ready to go."

"I'm going to regret this. I just know it." Lily said.

And that was how it all began.


	2. Firewhiskey

Lily and Sirius were huddled under the invisibility cloak as they made their way through the castle. Sirius could feel her skin rubbing against his and had a hard time believing that this was his life. Just breath he told himself over and over. It wasn't like Sirius to act like this around a girl, but most girls didn't act like Lily either.

As he led her into the passageway he took off the cloak.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked as Sirius lit his wand. "I really don't know about this-"

"Just trust me."

"And what reason do I have to trust you?" Lily said smiling and glancing at him over her shoulder, "You put frogs in my bag at least twice a month our entire first year and you ask me to trust you?"

"Sorry." Sirius said laughing.

"You know I was never scared of frogs." Lily said. "Now where are we going Mr. Black?"

"To Hogsmeade, though this leads to Honeydukes. Watch out it dips down here." He said grabbing her arm as she stumbled. "We're going to have a drink."

She gently pulled her arm away, "And don't you think someone will recognize us?"

"We're going to the Hogs Head. No one cares there."

"The Hogs Head? Classy. Maybe later you can take me on a picnic to the Shrieking Shack."

Sirius lifted an eyebrow, "You want to see the Shrieking Shack?" He asked laughing. "Besides Evans you make it sound as if this is a date."

This time it was Lily grabbing him as he stumbled into her, "You better not let Potter hear you talking about dates. Watch your head it gets low here."

"This is our secret." Sirius said, his mind racing through scenes in which James didn't care about Lily. Scenes where she was also far less clothed than she was now.

"How did you find out about this?" Lily asked running a hand along the rocky wall.

"You'd be surprised how much you can learn if you get Peeves on your side." Sirius said, "It's right here, lift up that hatch."

Sirius made his way over to the table with a bottle of firewhiskey. "Ogden's best." Sirius said sitting it down and pouring into two glasses. "I would get something better but this is the Hogs Head and I wouldn't really trust anything else."

Lily eyed the glass before taking a drink. With a wince she swallowed it, "Stronger than Elderflower Wine. You know Sirius I don't drink much."

"Me either."

Lily raised her eyebrows and they both laughed, "I still don't know what I'm doing here with you."

"You couldn't resist my charm." Sirius said, starting in on his own drink. He couldn't help but notice that even in this dusty, dark place the light still reflected off her hair.

"Don't get too cocky or I might just head back." Lily said taking another drink, this time managing not to make a face.

"My sincerest apologizes m'lady. I do hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I think…I think we should head back." Lily said spilling a bit of her drink onto herself. "They might notice we're missing."

"You're so, so smart Lily." Sirius said standing up and offering her his arm, which she took, and they both stumbled forward.

"You better not get caught and get me in trouble!" The barman yelled after them.

"Do you think we'll get caught?" Lily asked, fear showing in her bright green eyes. "I don't want to get in trouble."

"Shh. I won't let anything happen to you. Lets just get back to the common room. We have the cloak."

"Sirius." Lily said stopping suddenly, "I'm drunk. I've never been drunk before."

Sirius laughed, "Come on, Honeydukes is right there." He slipped the cloak over them so they wouldn't be seen entering the store and making sure no one was looking they slipped inside.

They walked along a way in silence before Lily stopped. "Wait." She said motioning to him in the darkness. "I need a break."

"Okay." Sirius said making his way back to her. "Are you okay."

He wasn't really sure how it happened but somehow she slipped and instinctively he grabbed her. Before he knew it she was in his arms looking up at him.

"Sorry." She said moving to stand back up but he held her tight, liquid courage surging through him.

"You're beautiful." He said spitting the words out before he could stop himself, before he could think better of it and suddenly her lips were on his and he could taste the firewhiskey. She was pulling on the back of his shirt and her hands were in his hair and then just as suddenly she stopped and starting walking as though nothing had happened, dancing up ahead of him.

"You know Sirius, I think I like you. I don't know how it happened, and I know for sure that it's a bad bad idea but I think I like you."

Sirius touched his lips and followed her opening and shutting his mouth stupidly a few times. "You kissed me." He finally spit out.

"Didn't you want me to?"

"Well yeah…"

"Isn't that why you brought me out here and got me drunk?"

"Yeah…" He said feeling idiotic, the light of his wand dancing off the shining rocks around him. "It is but…I didn't think…"

"Shut up Black." She said coming to the end of the passageway, "And get under the cloak."

"You too seem a little too happy." The fat woman said looking them both up and down.

"Grindylow." Sirius said. The fat woman swung forward and Lily climbed in making her way over to the stairs leading to the girls dorm. "Wait."

"What?" She asked turning around and leaning against the wall. "I'm so tired Sirius."

"I had a really good time." He said making his way over to her and pushing her hair out of her face.

"Me too. I'll see you in the morning. " And with that she turned and made her way up the stairs. In a daze Sirius made his way to his own room making sure not to even glance at James' empty bed. He was a traitor to his own best friend but right now he didn't care.


End file.
